


You Don't Know What I Can Do

by yellowmarvelwdwlover



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Hospitals, Hurt Tony Stark, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Mutant Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Powerful Tony Stark, Protective Team, Shameless Smut, Shape Shifters, Shower Sex, Team Feels, Telekinesis, Telepathy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric, Tony thinks he's worthless, Uncle Nick Fury, Why Did I Write This?, Young Tony Stark, and descriptions, prosthetic tony stark, team isn't normal, team wants tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowmarvelwdwlover/pseuds/yellowmarvelwdwlover
Summary: Tony Stark, what about him? A mutant?! Follow Tony Stark and Co. as angst, comfort, acceptance, abuse, happiness, depression, kidnappings, fluff, hospitals, smut, and so much more that occurs in the crazy life of Tony Stark!
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Tony Stark/Avengers Team
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	You Don't Know What I Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything ever, so please bear with me!!  
> xoxo, tori aleayce

1970  
In a world where mutants were discriminated against and often executed, Anthony Edward Stark was born on the sunny day of May 29th, 1970 at 4:28 in the morning. The first blurry five people he saw were Jarvis, Ana, Aunt Peggy, his mother Maria, and Nicholas "Nick" Fury. Eyes, already brimming with intelligence and sharpness, flashing between light brown, a brilliant blue, and an envious green, moving from one person to the next. Maria pulls him close whispering, "Farò tutto quanto in mio potere per proteggerti, figlio mio". But Howard nowhere to be found, the fact soon to be realized after Maria comes home around 2 pm the next day with Nick, Jarvis, Ana, and Peggy. Nick lived up to name because he was well, furious. He stomped down to the lab and yanked open the door to see Howard with alcohol in his hand yelling into the phone before hanging up, the last line being, "Get me a plane to the Arctic now. I expect it by 11 tonight." Howard pulls out a map of the Arctic with several different red Xs in clusters. "So finding a dead man in the Arctic is more important than your so being born hmm?", Nick questions dryly, an ounce of sarcasm in his words. "Anthony is nothing more to me than an heir to Stark Industries. Captain America will always be of more importance.", growled out Howard. Nick walked back to the lobby with a sad look and shook his head, Maria turned away and gave a sad little smile and if she held Anthony a little tighter when Howard came stumbling out of the lab and slurred words and throwing up, slurring out something about going on another expedition in the Arctic, no one said a thing.  
1974  
Jarvis POV  
Master Anthony came tumbling out, clothing all rumpled and clutching something close to his chest, into the spacious living room where Ana and I were snuggled up reading. "Ja'vis! Ana! Look at what I made, it only took 2 hou's", young Anthony exclaimed. It was a circuit board, I gazed at Ana with awe and at Tony with unfiltered pride. "I'm so proud of you!" I say. Ana begins "congrats Tony, let's go bake some-" when she's cut off by Howard's slurred but somehow still sharp "Boy! Get in here now" Tony's eyes flashed blue and green with fear and he flinched. Another thing about Howard, apart from being a heavy drinker, neglecting his family, and only caring about SI, business deals, money, sex, fame, alcohol, and finding Steve Rogers, he was also abusive, physically and verbally. Maria still in her separate room recovering from Howard pushing her down the stairs, Howard directed all his anger towards Anthony.  
Tony POV  
As I walked towards the lab, I wondered why he called me. He suddenly appeared, grabbed my arm, and yanked me into the lab. " What's in your hands, child?" I held out the circuit board with slightly shaking hands and Howard rips in from my grip and smashes it into the ground. "It's not gonna help me find Capt. America or improve SI. Actually make something fucking useful you spoiled brat." screams Howard. I start to feel tears well up and I try to wipe them away discreetly but Howard notices and grabs my arm in a painful grip and says, "made. of. iron". I start to feel angry and the next thing I know Howard is in the corner with a ring of fire surrounding him and I'm... on all fours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I stop writing this or continue it? I feel like this is a horrible chapter:(   
> (critiques are encouraged and desperately wanted/needed !!)  
> leave kudos if you like it!  
>  xoxo, tori aleayce :)  
> (The translation is " I will do everything in my power to protect you, my son")


End file.
